Unexpected Visitors
by RavenCB
Summary: Trunks quickly grabbed his unconscious mother, and left for the infirmary afraid to face his fathers wrath. Vegeta then walked toward the rubble where the unconscious boy was laying. " Now what do we have here, Kakarott?". TIME-TRAVEL FIC. WARNING: Really weird story.
1. The Briefs

**HI! This story is a Time travel/GohanxVidel/Goku goes to school type of story. Yeah I know, A LOT of stuff is happening. Heh heh. Anyway, this story is very confusing ( don't say I didn't warn ya) and is my second story written and first story written for the dragon ball series. I'm new too this, so expect a couple mistakes and hope you enjoy! Already have a couple chapters written, so I'ma post it daily. I highly recommend review please. I highly appreciate criticizing, be it nice or good cause it's your honest opinion.**

 **WARNING: REALLY CONFUSING! ;)**

 **Chapter 1: The Briefs**

It was just an ordinary day in the Briefs family. Constant yelling like " Where's my food, WOMAN!" and " Zip it Vegeta! Can't you see I'm busy?!" could be heard. It started off an ordinary day. preparing breakfast ( since Bulma couldn't cook to save her life) for the two hungry saiyans. Bulma complaining about Vegeta blowing up the GR ( gravity room) again. Trunks asking if Goten could come over. feeding feeding scratch. That was there 'peaceful' morning. Later in the afternoon, Bulma 'asked' Vegeta to take their son to the park to lose some 'energy' or whatever you'd call it, while she finished up in the lab. Bulma's parents were leaving for a three month cruise trip to celebrate their anniversary. So that left Bulma all alone in her huge lonely house. Not that she complained though. She loved her family and all, but sometimes they were too much to handle; even for her!

Bulma's POV

'Hmm...I'm all alone..what should I do...?' I thought to myself after completely restocking the lab with newly invented capsules and equipment and relaxing lazily on a chair.

"Well, I guess I could work on my gift just to get it over with." I muttered to myself nonchalantly, heading towards the back of the room.

I quickly made my way towards the designated area where I saw 2 huge looking objects about a couple meters, 2 at most tall. Covered by a dark wine color drape, as if whatever lay behind was a secret. I quickly uncovered it and stood there staring in awe at my creations. 'Man, was I good.' I thought smugly giving myself mentally a pat on the back.-

The reason Bulma was building said machine was because she wanted to go back in time. So in truth, she was building a TIME MACHINE. She wanted to go back and retrieve the treasure they lost to General Blue. Remember the pretty snobbish boy, who worked for the red ribbon army. Ring a Bell? It's not that she was low on money, no quite the contrary. She just wanted to give it to her friend Chi Chi as an early Christmas gift. Bulma was just about to set the finishing touches when all of a sudden her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Bulma asked, slightly sweating from her previous concentration.

" Sorry for disturbing you , but a package is waiting for you." Her receptionist, Daisy said

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec. Stop being so formal though. Bulma is fine. Makes me feel old." She sighed, rubbing her forehead as a upcoming headache was forming.

"Yes - I-I mean Bulma."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vegeta and Trunks just came back from the park. Vegeta said he'd go train and didn't really care what Trunks was going to do as long as it didn't interrupt his training. Trunks was just wandering around wondering what to do. His mom was on an errand as far as he knew and his dad didn't give a damn. He also couldn't see Goten until tomorrow because his family was off to visit their grandpa or something.

Trunks POV

'Hmm...His name was of a bird I remember' I thought, sticking my tongue out as if in a look of concentration. I continued pondering on the question until I turned a corner. There I saw my mom headed towards the staircase. I was just about to go up and greet her until I saw the door she exited from. Her 'Secret Lab'. She left it unlocked. I remember mom giving an entire speech about forbidding anyone from entering. Said it was a big surprise. She said, and I quote 'If anyone tries to trespass in my lab, my mother will stop cooking dinner for us and you'd have to deal with my cooking for a week!'. I mentally shivered. Even my belly let out a growl in fear. All of a sudden though, I got a mischievous idea. I would sneak in without mom's knowledge, discover what she was up to and tell Goten! 'Genius!' I told my self, quietly tiptoeing across the hall to my mother's lab with a mischievous grin plastered across my face. Once I was inside the door, I slowly peered in to make sure the coast was clear. Once I was sure no one was inside, I cautiously snuck in, making sure to not set off any alarms or traps.

The room was the size of a gym, with creamy white shell tiles and turquoise shiny walls. The room was packed, with machines the size of rockets to the size of a beetle. There were really thick ones, narrow ones, tall, short you name it! Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye though. In the back of the room, what appeared to be two oval like machines stood, the size of a car. The two machines were connected to what appeared like a control panel. The top part was an orange color made out of a scaly material, and the bottom was a creamy white pearl. My curiosity got the better of me and I walked toward them. 'Whatever these things are, I can't wait to tell Goten!' I mentally cheered for my cool discovery. I then walked towards the control panel to inspect it. There were tons of buttons of them,some flashing colors. There was one huge red button that was on the bottom left corner that practically screamed danger. My fingers gently brushed against it, as I let my eyes wander about. Trying to figure this thing out. "Hmm...I wonder what this'll do..." I whispered to myself, in a 'awe' like state. Before I could move away though, Scratch come busing in, startling me and making press down on it. It all happened in small motion really. My thumb was pushing down, while Scratch was trying to turn back around as if expecting the worst. Then, before I knew it, there was a bright flash that illuminated the entire room.

BOOM.

 **That's it for my first chapter people. I know it's a little (VERY) weird and that it may seem a bit rushed, but there's a whole lot more to my story. I plan to update daily, so expect one tomorrow and thanks for reading. The details may seem lacking but don't worry. I'm going to try and improve through it. Thanks for reading again, and please REVIEW!**

 **RECOMMEND _THE RED STRINGS_** _,_ **my other book. It's a Naruto fic that's SasuNaru and if you don't like the paring, then just don't read it.**

 **I also recommend** **s/12692864/1/The-Hidden-Truths-of-the-Village-Hidden-in-the-Leaves . It's one of my favorites and it's really good!**

 **Anyway, hope you tune in for the next chapter!**


	2. Catastrophe

**HI! This story is a Time travel/GohanxVidel/Goku goes to school type of story. Yeah I know, A LOT of stuff is happening. Heh heh. Anyway, this story is very confusing ( don't say I didn't warn ya) and is my second story written and first story written for the dragon ball series. I'm new too this, so expect a couple mistakes and hope you enjoy! Already have a couple chapters written, so I'ma post it daily. I highly recommend review please. I highly appreciate criticizing, be it nice or good cause it's your honest opinion.**

 **WARNING: REALLY CONFUSING! ;)**

 **Chapter 2: Catastrophe!**

Bulma was just heading back to her lab after receiving a package from OHS (Orange Star High School) containing information about next weeks field trip. Capsule Corp was asked to give a tour for class AD1 for a science project involving Capsules. Bulma of course, agreed but only on the condition that she was in charge.

'Hmm...I wonder if Gohan's in that class?' Bulma thought while chuckling at the irony of it, if he was. She was just about to enter the lab code in, when all of a sudden, a bright light could be seen and then a blast. Bulma was pushed back against the wall, knocking a painting to the ground. She lost consciousness. Five minutes later, she woke up wondering what happened. She recalled receiving a package, a bright flash and then-what? She was utterly confused. There on the ground was her lab door, nearly half way bent. Then, she saw it. Her 2 time machines that took about 1 whole year to make, were on the burnt floor in bits and pieces. Besides the ruble was an unconscious body. On the floor, lay her son covered in dirt and oil stains.

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted, racing across the ruble to her son. She held him in her arms tearing up.

"Oh Trunks...What did you do this time?..." She whispered, staying like for a couple minutes, when all of a sudden Trunks started to stir. When the demi-saiyan finally opened his eyes, he saw his mother hovering above him slightly crying. Trunks blinked up confused.

"Trunks! You're finally awake!" Bulma squeaked in joy, smothering her son with hugs and kisses. Trunks quickly got up, wiping his face and blushing slightly.

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me!" He shouted, dusting himself off.

"Well, excuse me Mister! Don't talk to your mother that way! Oh, and I almost forgot! What the hell did you do to my lab!" Bulma yelled, her voice echoing through the halls. Trunks gulped, already fidgeting under his mothers glare.

"Well..Um..I sor-sorta blew the lab up I guess. Accidentally, of course!" Trunks stated loudly. Bad mistake.

"I guess! You blew up my lab and all you have to say for yourself is I guess!" She shrieked, fumes practically rising out of her.

"You're grounded Mister! No TV or any electronics for a week and forget about your sleepover with Goten!"

"Aww..that's not fair..." Trunks complained quietly. Sadly, his mother heard.

"What did you say?!"

"I said I'm very sorry Mom!" Trunks defended quickly, putting his hands up.

"That's right! And as an addition to your punishment, you have to clean this mess up!"

"Yes mother.." Trunks said, already pondering on how many hours or probably days it would take. Just when Bulma was about to scold her son again for the lack of enthusiasm, a voice interrupted them.

"Wh-where a-am I..?"

Both heads turned towards the sound and a gasp could be heard. On the ground laid a girl, no older then 18, with silky blue and a hair clip. She wore a pink shirt, with black pants and pink stilettos. On closer inspection, you could make out her wide shocked eyes, that was a clear sky blue.

"Yo-you're m-me?!" Bulma and the girl said simultaneously, eyes both wide and mouths agape. Both girls immediately passed out with Trunks just standing there in confusion.

"What...just happened...?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vegeta was just headed towards the kitchen,when all of a sudden he heard a high pitch scream form across the hall.

"Women, what happened!?" Nothing.

"If it's another spider, then it's a waste of my time!" No response.

Vegeta dropped his towel and raced down the hall to find a broken steel door, flat on the ground.

"Dad! You're back!". Vegeta turned around to face the voice and saw his son a little rusted with his mother in his arms.

"Brat! What happened here?!" Vegeta demanded, racing towards where his son currently sat.

"Well, the machine blew up." Trunks said, pointing at the destruction Vegeta sweat dropped.

"And what happened to your mother?!"

"How am I suppose to know?! One second she's up and yelling at me and the next thing I know she fainted!"

"She saw her and screamed." Trunks said, pointing to the girl in the ruble. Vegeta then caught eye of what he was pointing at and his eyes nearly bugged out of it's sockets.

Vegeta then walked over to the unconscious figure and picked her up. She was peacefully asleep.

'Impossible, she looks just like the women.' Vegeta thought. He then read the girl's shirt.

'Damn it! It is her!'

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw another body. The body had what appeared to be black spiky hair that went in every direction. He wore an orange Gi with a blue undershirt and blue boots.

"Dad...what's going on...?" A voice asked, having interrupted his thought process. He stared at his son for a couple of seconds until he regained his control back.

"Trunks, take your mother to the infirmary while I deal with stuff here. Ask the Medical-bots to help with your mother and then come here!" Vegeta roared urgently, placing the girl on the table.

Trunks quickly grabbed his unconscious mother, and left for the infirmary afraid to face his father's wrath. Vegeta then walked toward the rubble where the unconscious boy was lying.

"Now what do we have here, Kakarott?".


End file.
